1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball cart structures and, more particularly, to a storage component positioned by unfolding or pivotal rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical ball cart 10, which is shown in FIGS. 1, 2, essentially comprises a frame 11 pivotally rotatable and unfoldable or foldable to be stored and a bag 12. The frame 11 is unfolded to operate in conjunction with the bag 12. The frame 11 has four L-shaped block-like positioning corner ends 111. The bag 12 has four positioning portions 121 corresponding in position to and engaged with the positioning corner ends 111, respectively. The bag 12 is disposed around and positioned at the positioning corner ends 111 by the positioning portions 121. The positioning corner ends 111 are made by sewing. In the situation where the bag 12 contains plenty of balls, the suture at the positioning corner ends 111 bears the weight of the balls and thus tends to damage and sever. As a result, the bag 12 is limited in its maximum carrying weight, susceptible to damage, and has a short service life. Furthermore, the frame 11 is not equipped with any positioning structure. As a result, after the frame 11 has been folded and stored, it is necessary to use a storage sack 13 to prevent the frame 11 from unfolding freely in order to open. Accordingly, the ball cart 10 lacks ease of use.